


The Many Adventures of Tarquin David Shepard-Vakarian

by TeeSa



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Adorable, Baby Fic, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, baby turian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeeSa/pseuds/TeeSa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Destroy. The Reapers are gone, and peace is restored to the galaxy. With the reactivation of the Geth, the Mass Relays are now open for all species to return home. It would have been peaceful, but the days with a little Shepard-Vakarian says otherwise. </p><p>See how the relations develop between the impossible birth of a baby turian and all of Normandy’s crew members and family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. James Vega

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bloodlines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859244) by [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/pseuds/AceQueenKing). 



> After reading AceQueenKing's Bloodlines, I wanted to do an afterward just to get it off my chest. Also, I want to give AceQueenKing this fiction to just to relax and to enjoy the baby stories. For those reading this, enjoy the humor and cuteness off of the baby turian. 
> 
> So, enjoy! Critique is open if you see any grammatical errors. 
> 
> The names belong to AceQueenKing, so I really don't own any of the characters or their names.

Lieutenant James Vega previously guarded the famous (previously infamous) Commander Shepard in Vancouver before the Reaper Invasion occurred. The bulky man was once a hot-head who lost his squad under him during one of the Collector’s attack, and he did some reckless things in Omega. He was still guilty, and even guarding Shepard, he always thought of his squad who died under his command along with losing the colonists just to get the intel. However, when he was under Shepard’s command and brought his story of regret and guilt to light, he straightened up and began to follow orders as well as become charitable to the refugees in the Citadel. He knew her in the short six months and served under her command with honor, and he was recommended into the N-7 program.

Proud to serve and follow those who have followed the training, he trained to the point of exceeding the expectations. It was brutal and harsh, and it made a certain krogan boast that he would made an honorary battlemaster like the famous Shepard. He had passed N1 in four months, and in six months, he passed N2 and later N3 in four months. He was currently an N4 soldier, and James is currently in shore leave for a week in the Citadel until a certain chime of his omnitool brought to his attention.

For almost three years, James still felt like guarding Shepard, except this little Shepard was a mini Scars with the last name, “Shepard-Vakarian.” James had no problem. He will still serve under the famous Commander Shepard, now Spectre Diplomat Shepard-Vakarian, even if it means babysitting a baby turian in the middle of the living room. James actually had to squat down to see the little guy up close.

“All right, kiddo. Now, your mom and dad had to go somewhere short involving big krogans and salarians that are not happy with the krogans. They will be back, depending on how messy the meeting will be.”

Mini Scars just cheeped, staring at James with big eyes.

The Lieutenant had to admit. He has seen many kids of all races, even the orphans in the refugee camps, and he still considered them cute.

Tarquin David Shepard-Vakarian is no different, despite being born from a human mother.

His plates have hardened after a few months since the attack on the turian-krogan conference, and his existence was considered to be a miracle that doctors were still checking on him to make sure he was adjusting to his new life. The doctors, both human and turians, were still baffled of the development of an infant turian surviving in a human mother, and there were the press and some idiots who wanted to make a smear campaign against the heroine of the galaxy as anti-human and alien sympathizer.

Too bad that the Shadow Broker took care of those who truly wanted to hurt the Shepard-Vakarian family.

The little kid has still yet to walk, so he was sitting in a turian-made bowl nest, staring up at the hulk of a human man. Another thought came to his mind is how long the meeting would last since the tension between the krogan and salarians are still high. For once, he was glad that he didn’t have to deal with politics that Commander Shepard was dealing with. He wondered how his commander haven’t snapped and pulled the gun on them to make them work together.

“Ok. Is there a manual in taking care of kids or knowing what they want, especially turian kids?” James muttered, and Tarquin just tilted his head and whistled. He was adorable in his book, but James had no experience on taking care of kids. He brought up his omnitool and typed in words in the extranet to find any answers on knowing the expressions or some kind of body language. Of course, Shepard gave him the details on what food he should eat, what he should not eat, where he can go in, where he cannot go in, what is the normal temperature in a baby turian, etc. The list was there in his omnitool…

… but it was long.

Very long.

So long that James gave up one-tenth of the way and just decided that he would read sections if Tarquin needs something. It was simple and fast.

Unfortunately, Tarquin decided that the N7-trainee wasn’t fast enough when he climbed up from his soft, safe bowl full of soft toys, blankets, and pillows and slightly dropped to the floor with a chirping squawk.

“Whoa, kid! Slow down!” James picked up the baby turian and placed him back to the nest. The tiny fledgling chirped in indignation and clawed into the shirt and sometimes the pants to get out. Accidentally getting scratched on the arm, the N7 in-training soldier winced and sighed. He really didn’t want to explain the little struggle and scratches to Shepard or Garrus and just let Tarquin get out of the nest.

Or more likely to let Scars have blackmail material.

The baby turian was able to climb up again, and this time, James caught him and gently placed Tarquin on the floor.

“There ya go, kiddo.” He released the babe, earning a chuff and crawling away from the huge babysitter. It was a good thing that the spurs were not long enough at the infant stage, or there would be problems for baby turians to crawl on the floor.

“Sometimes, you really remind me of two certain people. Getting into trouble and being stubborn.” James sighed and just followed the bundle of joy. The kid was full of energy and curiosity, and it took a lot of squatting and catching to make sure that the baby did not climb high chairs or touch the guns behind the glass. It went from ten minutes to two hours, and the little turian still had a lot of energy. James wondered if the kid was going to become the next Commander Shepard through stubbornness and dedication and grinned. He can imagine Mini Scars tearing through the Hierarchy, becoming the next Spectre, giving grief to the next generation of politicians, and leading a galaxy-saving army bigger than the Reapers. James may suck on betting and gambling, but he would give up his retirement money to see that happening in the next thirty years. However, Tarquin seemed happy in exploring his own house at his age, and he tried to climb the stairs once again.

“Hold on, kiddo. Your mom would kill me if I allowed you to climb the stairs.” James scooped up the baby by the keelbone and pulled him back. Hearing the indignant chuff, little Tarquin David Shepard-Vakarian gave him a baleful stare, and James could see the resemblance.

He also wondered if the baby turian would one day be under his command when galaxy would go deep again.

James mentally shivered.

Of all the things this kid would do that would make his mama proud… or his dad proud.

 

* * *

 

It was in hour three, and it was naptime for Tarquin after his lunch break.

The little turian was curled up in his sleep with the blanket over his body, and James sighed in relief and exhaustion. Turning to the kitchen, he winced at the sight of spilled baby food on the floor, spilled milk on the table that is currently dripping down to the floor, and splatters of mush on the refrigerator.

Nothing screamed out defeat by a two-year-old more than the sight of him having smears and flecks of food on his shirt.

James knew that he had to clean up to make sure that he didn’t have his head on a platter by one famous savior of the galaxy soon. By the time he was ready to grab the mop and rag, the door pinged green and slid open. James felt his heart stopped and paled to imagine one Commander Shepard and a ten second meltdown of screams toward the mess.

However, a familiar grunt, heavy footsteps, and later subharmonics that sounded like an ambush had occurred calmed the panicking attack in James.

Garrus Vakarian ran to the living room and stopped abruptly to stare at the sheepish James and later at his sleeping son in the nest.

“Spirits, what happened?” Garrus started, and James, who fought along with his friend during the Reaper Wars, knew that Garrus was trying to not burst out laughing at the sight of his former teammate. He could see the mandibles trying to tighten and not open wide.

"What blew up this time?” Garrus grinned as James rolled his eyes, knowing that this little information would be instant blackmail.

“Laugh it up, Scars,” James huffed, “Who knew that miniature turians could throw food like a curve ball, especially Mini Scars?” The father just shrugged at the question.

“He does take after his dad.” Garrus commented, and James grinned.

“Really. I’m sure that he took more of his mom, and the turians would definitely have to play baseball. But after experiencing it, I think turians should stick with the soldier career than the baseball career.”

“Jealous?”

“Nah. You guys would suck at competing against us. We own that sport and are mean players.” Garrus laughed but later quieted when Tarquin moved in his sleep. Both of the men glanced at the still sleeping baby and later each other.

“Do you want me to clean up the kitchen while you use the bathroom? Shepard is coming back in an hour, and she would not appreciate the décor in the kitchen.” Garrus offered, and James nodded.

“Have her babysit the kid, and both of us go out and get a drink. You owe me one new shirt, Scars. I had no idea that turian baby food stains clothes.”


	2. Steve Cortez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I finished this chapter. 
> 
> I am so sorry that it took way too long. It was originally supposed to be a few days after Chapter 1 DURING my Spring Break, but I got so caught up with graduation events, sign-ups, planning, finishing three research papers, working on three projects, family emergencies, and all the jazz from my university semester that I didn't have even time for it. D: 
> 
> Thank you, Donna, for pointing out a phrase error. That is corrected, and it looks better (I think). 
> 
> Some of the chapters had a head start rough, so I'll be working on them separately. I think it's going to be twenty-seven chapters, but I know that there will be more based on how many characters are there. Not a lot, but enough to know from Bloodlines by AceQueenKing unless the author wants to change Jane Shepard-Vakarian's title.
> 
> Enjoy more humor fluff!

It was good to see Shepard again.

Cortez believed that the Normandy was quiet for a while since she was reimbursed to a new captain. The new captain was an old friend and comrade to Shepard, and she fully trusts the new captain of the ship. However, it was not the same when, excuse the mouthful, Commander Spectre Diplomat Shepard-Vakarian commanded the Normandy.

She was nothing but supportive as a friend during his grief of his beloved husband, and during the Reaper Wars, and he was honored to server her as her pilot. Her compassion helped him move on, and Steve would repair and clean any and all the weapons without question. He still flew the Kodiak in the Normandy, but lately, it has been more of transportation of dignitaries and ambassadors since the Normandy’s fame and popularity. It does take careful repairs and triple checking to make sure that the girl would fly smoothly, and he took his job seriously. The months of escorts somehow dulled his days a bit, but this escort was special. Jane Shepard-Vakarian would be flying with the Normandy once more to visit Earth and to meet with her mother, who demanded that she wants to see her grandson while stuck at home with doctor appointments and . It would take a few days to get there, but it was still worth it.

He, however, wasn’t expecting her son to travel with them to Earth.

Steve wasn’t against the idea of bringing a child in a space ship. He adored children and anything representing a new life. Since the Reaper Wars, the population of each species had decreased densely, and there were so many orphans that those who lost their own children would gladly adopt them, especially if they are different species. During those times, he allowed the children explore the Normandy with both James and his supervision until their guardians would come and take care of the children or they reached to their destinations.

A little snort came from the cradle, and Steven glanced at it.

Steve does have combat and weapon skills, but he wasn’t the best compared to the crew on the Normandy. Also, he was the only one, with James, today to watch over the baby turian since everyone was busy. Garrus was reluctant to train the new recruits for a month off the Citadel, but there was no one available to teach besides him. Tarquin’s aunt was sent to a Blackwatch mission that could take two months, and it was urgent. His grandfather had a week full of meetings in Palaven about the transportations and emergency issues, and the councilor had to attend his own meetings on selecting new Spectres under Shepard’s recommendations. Therefore, that left Shepard to take care of the baby while traveling to Earth.

James HAD to take a “bathroom break”, or to Steven’s translation: the “energetic baby turian break”, to take five from all the crawling the baby turian did in the cargo bay, away from the vehicles and heavy boxes.

Maybe, it was the PSTD talking after the Reaper War. Or it was the paranoia of having a crushed baby and the wrath of the Shepard-Vakarian. He was just worried that something would happen if he had his eyes away from the baby in one second.

Secretly, he thought if he was going to die, James Vega was going to die with him, too.

“I am sensing a slight increase in muscle tension in your body, Lieutenant Cortez. Is there a problem?” A smooth voice from the com interrupted his worries. It took a Quarian, a communication specialist, and three engineers to reboot the artificial intelligence, and their friend, back to normal, and afterward, it took three quarians to reactivate EDI’s body first and later a number of Geth they could reactivate. Only forty percent of the Geth survived, but it was better than losing the entire species.

“Ah, EDI. I am just concerned that if I looked away for one second, Tarquin would start waking and going somewhere that no one would know. Besides, James is better on babysitting than I am on younger children.” Steven stated as he watched over the sleeping turian. In a cradle, the youngest of the _Normandy_ was having good dreams, with occasions of twitching, and Steve made sure that the Tarquin was next to him or at least near the communication center, _away_ from James’s gym equipment.

“It is fine to become worried, especially toward infants of any kind. I’ve been instructed by Diplomat Shepard and Legionnaire Vakarian to assist in monitoring Tarquin Shepard-Vakarian and comfort him in music. Is there any other request, Lieutenant Cortez?”

Just as Steve was going to dismiss EDI, Tarquin chirped quietly and later mewled. Startled at the sudden sound, Steve picked up Tarquin and held him to his chest carefully.

“Contact Commander Shepard, please? He just woke.”

“An extra diaper and wipers included?” EDI chimed in, and Steve wondered what she meant until he smelt it.

“Yes. Please.”

 

* * *

 

“Aaaaannnndddd… there you go! Good as new.” Shepard cooed, and Tarquin gurgled.

In a new fresh one, the baby was calm and chirping to his mom, and it seemed that nothing happened from the last five minutes. Steve smiled at the sight of a relaxed woman who once commanded a galactic fleet against a synthetic, destructive fleet. Her presence to others showed honor and attention as well as the greatest respect everyone would give to the person who stopped three wars in a lifetime. To her friends and family, she is a friend, a sister, and a new mother to her child. He would have sighed in relief at the sight, but he was currently holding a bag of a dirty diaper and aftermaths.

“So, how was Tarquin in the cargo bay?” Shepard asked as she cradled Tarquin up to her chest, and the baby rested his head against her collarbone. Steve smiled, witnessing an adorable sight of his friend being a natural mother. He answered as honestly as possible.

“He was well behaved under both my and Commander Vega’s supervision, ma’am. He is very active when exploring around the cargo bay.” The answer made Shepard frowned as she noticed an absence in the room.

“And Vega’s not here to oversee him?” Steve fought off a smile and a laugh, but he couldn’t stop the corner of his mouth from twitching.

“He had to go to the men’s room, ma’am.” He responded. Shepard laughed, breaking the tension and bringing the surprised Tarquin close to her view to nuzzle the small mandible.

“Well, it is my fault for letting him stay there for two hours. I did have to answer a few calls from five different people.” Shepard answered with a slight guilt and turn her attention to Steve once more.

“Thank you, Cortez. Give the bag to Vega and tell him that his break is over. I can take over from here.” Shepard ordered, and Steve saluted.

“Yes, ma’am!” He returned to his station and heard a “Good work, soldier! Now, you have an appointment with daddy in the Comm room, and Grandpa wants to say hi, too. Grandma said she wants to see you first, and I’m afraid that the call is going to be lagging from that three-way communication…”, a chirp, and an opening ping from the elevator door. There was a greeting from his friend to Shepard before the elevator doors closed, and James Vega sighed.

“I guess babysitting’s over.”

Which reminds Steve…

“Excuse me, Mr. Vega. I believe that you still have one more job to do for Commander Shepard. Just make sure that the bag is closed, or you’ll regret it.”


	3. Samantha Traynor

Babies, in Samantha’s case, are extremely, always, and perfectly cute, no matter what species they are from.

They have their own form of causing cute sounds, actions, movements, and personalities that make them individuals or like every other babies in the galaxy. They would do things that resemble a lot from their main parent or do something completely different that came from the other parent. They do have to be attended a lot and paid more attention, but the time with them is precious that they give you so many things to remember and on how you remember them.

Take Tarquin David Shepard-Vakarian, for example.

He may be known as the first cross-specied baby that retained his features of a turian from his father and his adaptable DNA from his mother, but his personality was a mixture of both. His energetic and active movements definitely came from his mom, and his attempts were more from his dad. He viewed everyone and treated people in equal affections, and he never disliked anyone, even making a hard-heartened warrior turn into a big, fluffy puppy who would roll over for him. He had the largest expression on his eyes that make you see how he is and the cutest squeaks and chirps he would give you when he sees you.

For Samantha, it was his small size and curiosity that made him the cutest turian in her book.

In the instructions on handling different species in their infancy, Samantha held him and hadn’t let him down from her arms. It was like holding a curious kitten without the fur or sharp instincts to claw or bite, and he was very mindful of how to clutch and grab with his claws. He was looking around like he was seeing in a very high height, and Tarquin wanted to go to areas that he was unable to reach.

It was too bad that both Commander Shepard-Vakarian and Communication Specialist Samantha Traynor were both present and never let him out their sights: one being motherly and worried for his safety until their destination and the other never wanting to let go of an adorable baby.

 

* * *

 

“You are so adorable! I bet that in thirty years, you’d be the heartthrob and heartbreaker for all the girls you would encounter. Aren’t you, Tarquin?”

Mama Shepard-Vakarian couldn’t stop chuckling at the antics of both her friend and her infant son.

Not only he was fussy and wouldn’t stop chirping in annoyance, he was literally _trying_ to get away from the Communication Specialist’s arms. He had his fill of being spoiled by her crew and her friends, and when Samantha came around, Tarquin just wanted to go back to his mommy. Unfortunately, Samantha was attached to the baby, and Shepard wanted to see how Tarquin would behave if she didn’t interfere with the baby affections. Her son only sulked and accepted the fact that Samantha wasn’t going to let go anytime soon.

“Sorry about this, Traynor, but he is already starting a family feud within the family.” Shepard answered her question, and Samantha was startled that there was already conflict.

“Wha-? How?” She stammered, and Shepard started to remember the details, smiling at the bits and pieces of her memory.

Tarquin loved the attention from his mommy and daddy since he was currently an only child. He really liked Auntie Sol’s visits, and he really loved playing with Uncle James, from flying baby food (in which no one believed the acute accuracy of a baby turian until one landed on a crewman’s face) and crawling all over the mess hall (in which Shepard stumbled upon her crew lying on each other in perfect dominoes with Tarquin sitting in the front like a dot with an arrow pointing at him).

He loved the visits of his grandparents. However, there was one time Grandpa Tiberius and Grandma Hannah were fighting each other when they first saw him, and he was confused why they were angry when they had happy expressions before.

Primarch Vakarian kept his promise to treat Shepard as a clan member and not once did he treat her any less. However, when it came to Admiral Shepard, it was more of battle of wits and possible strategies. Believing that the other was trying to one up on raising their grandson, they almost challenged each other into the having a sim battle against each other. That would have happened if Tarquin had not intervened.

Tarquin didn’t like the fight or the loud sounds and cried out in fear, and Shepard had enough, threatening her mom and father-in-law that she would shove them into a mission for a week to stop fighting. Sol chimed in and scolded both her dad and her aunt-in-law, or nana, for scaring Tarquin, and she was one call ready to have them sent to Noveria, where a blizzard was happening.

The two elders both agreed, grudgingly, to stop and treat each other equally, but the later communication started a whole new argument on what places he like would. Shepard had half the mind to send an old friend from Tuchunka to meet with their parents, but she stopped and knew that it was a bad idea because he would make it worse. Tarquin didn’t care; he loved his family.

And where was Garrus during the whole episode? Well, he had a meeting and came back in disbelief to see both his father and his mother-in-law actually having a peaceful conversation.

He just really loved people, and he had no problem with Traynor when he first saw her. Now? It was just that she was smothering him with her affections, and Tarquin wanted down to explore the rest of the mess hall.

“Some grandparents fighting over who was better. Small details, but he’s really making them work for his affections.” Shepard shrugged, noticing Tarquin being miserable in the hands of the Communication Specialist.

He actually looked like Garrus through his sulking form, and she secretly compared Garrus’s large form sulking to Tarquin’s sulk next to him. She wondered if they actually sat next to each other, they would have the same posture and antics of being denied of something they both really like. Stifling a laugh at the mental image, she held out her arms to have her baby transferred back. Samantha did not hesitate because Shepard is the commander of the _Normandy_ , but the baby was all too relieved in being back into being carried by his mom.

“Thank you, Traynor, for watching him this time.” Shepard stated as she rubbed Tarquin’s back, feeling his breathing patterns slowing. Traynor just smiled and saluted.

“It’s no problem, ma’am. I’ll always be available when you need Tarquin watched.” Shepard nodded, and Tarquin gave out a big yawn for a tiny turian. Both women chuckled, and Shepard nodded and said her usual farewell.

“I should go. It’s passed Tarquin’s nap time, and I really need to finish up those reports.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fairly fast and short because it was either I wanted to catch up to the next chapters where the important people are or I just want to get this out of the way. Samantha Traynor, in my opinion, is an okay character because she doesn't stand out besides catching communications and flagging them and doesn't have a tragic or action past to tell like Steve Cortez and James Vega.
> 
> Again, critiques would be appreciated if I get something wrong on either game history or just grammar issues.


	4. Ashley Williams

Ashley Williams wasn’t comfortable in front of the happy Tarquin.

The second human Spectre and Lieutenant Commander of the _Normandy_ did not fear or have a dislike toward species. That was years ago. She has learnt her lesson since the Battle of the Citadel and later overcame her hate against aliens during her promotions toward Lieutenant Commander. She could shake hands with other Turians, she could sock a Batarian in the eye when it comes to ruining her shore leave, and she could goddamn drink with a Krogan since her shore leave with Shepard in the Silversun Strip.

She just cann _ot_ handle children very well.

When she held her first baby sister, she did not know how to hold her, and it would usually end up holding a baby like she carried a cat with its paws out. Her parents had still teased her about her ways of holding, but as time passed, she still could not hold a small animal or a baby the right way.

She swore that she would never have kids because they either cried whenever her presence was known or make the horrible sounds that do not come from their mouths and ends up somewhere in their diapers. Truthfully, Ashley could not handle a baby turian because she doesn’t know how...

… and yet, James could.

“It’s easy, Williams. Hold him like this.” Holding out toward Ashley, James cupped Tarquin in the palm of his hand, and the baby turian seemed to relax. Like a kitten but supporting the back, he used his palm as the seat, and his fingers act as a fence for the baby to clutch on. The little Shepard-Vakarian was looking at Ashley curiously and gave her a little chirp. Something in her lurched a bit, but Ashley dismissed it as homesickness as they were only two days into returning to Earth. It was not the fear of dropping the baby, even if James was holding him securely.

“If you noticed, L.C., I’m not nanny material or a natural babysitter.” Ashley crossed her arms and huffed. James had an eyebrow raised.

“What? You took care of your sisters, right?” James smiled, and Ashley rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, but I was able to take care of them when I was sixteen, and I could only cook a decent meal without poisoning them, worked the laundry without it breaking it or putting so much soap, and turn on the television without it blowing up on me.” Her explanation gave James a surprised and disbelieving look.

“How do you blow up a T.V.?”

“Long story. I’ll give you a conclusion. Dad told me that I should never become an engineer after that.” James snickered, and the baby gurgled at the sound, squirming around Jame’s hand but later being carried close to a warm chest.

“So what’s going on with you? It’s a baby.” James asked while petting Tarquin on the crest, emitting a small purr from the baby turian. Ashley froze for a second and later forced herself to relax, but that didn’t escape James’s vision.

“Unless that you don’t know how to handle alien babies-”

“It’s not _that_!” Ashley yelled, but she saw Tarquin quickly turned his head to her and stopped herself from raising her voice. She calmed herself down and crossed her arms.

“I…” She sighed, “I was never good on handling babies, animals, aliens, and even our own. I could only fire a gun or fight with my bare fists, but I freeze when I hold babies or think I would drop them if I was told to hold them. I’m not sure if I could handle any types of babies, especially our own.” She stated, looking down. For a moment, she was feeling guilty for yelling at James and the baby, but she saw Alliance boots in her vision and looked up. James had a genuine smile and held out to her.

“It’s easy. Just cup the little guy in your hand and cover his back, and he’ll be good. He does squirm, so if you feel that he’s not safe, just bring him close to your chest.” Now _that_ explanation gave Ashley the scrutinized look directly _at_ James. He blushed under the dark skin and stammered.

“I-It acts like a cowl, ma’am. The collarbone- not the bre- I mean, the collarbone, it’s slightly hard, and it give comfort to baby turians. Yeah, collarbone, not the- uh, I mean-”

“Calm down, L.C.” Ashley smiled and held her palms out.

“Now, let me hold him.” Hearing Ashley wanting to hold him, James smiled and transferred Tarquin to Ashley’s care. Tarquin chirped questioningly at James, but when he saw the second human Spectre, he stared and started trying to get closer. Feeling him squirm, Ashley immediately pulled the baby turian to her collarbone, and Tarquin chirped and purred against her. She didn’t freeze or stiffen at the unfamiliar sudden warmth and movement, and she relaxed, petting the baby turian on the back. James was close and scratched the fringe, and Ashley, in all her life, felt this moment was peaceful, despite having a baby turian in her arms.

“You’d make a great mom.” James muttered, thinking that she didn’t hear, but Ashley did.

_So this is what Skipper and Garrus felt when they are together._ She thought with a smile.

 

* * *

 

“This is a surprise.”

Turning her head to the source of familiar voice, Ashley stood up and saluted to Spectre Diplomat, and always Commander of the _Normandy_ , Jane Shepard-Vakarian, with the baby clutching onto the armor of her collar.

“Commander.” Shepard smiled and observed the tough, hard-ass women holding a sweet, now quiet baby in her hands. Tarquin was the most active crewmate in the _Normandy_ , and it took at least six hours to have him sleep and nap while the rest of the crew took turns into watching him, estimating around two to three hours. James was the most dependent babysitter, besides the mother of the child, and it would take him at five hours the most to get him to tire out. Tarquin has already tired out some of the members and her, and the only person in the ship who wasn’t tired was EDI.

Now, it seems that Tarquin’s well-behaved manner stems to Ashley.

Lucky…

“At ease, Lieutenant Commander Ashley Williams.” Relaxing from her posture, Ashley placed her hand over the turian baby instead on placing her hand back to her side. Tarquin turned to his mom and chirped enthusiastically, reaching out to her to be held.

“I guess time’s up for games.” Ashley commented and gave Tarquin back to Shepard. In the transfer, Tarquin nudged his head against Ashley’s hand, and both women chuckled.

“Seems that he likes you, Ash.” Shepard stated as she brushed her finger against his mandibles, emitting a purr from him.

“Yeah, well, thank James for that. He made me got over being scared on dropping the little guy.” Tarquin seemed to thank her with a cheep, and Ashley tapped her finger on his crest, making a small pat. Shepard smiled and patted Ashley’s shoulder

“You’ll do fine. When your own kid starts tearing through the Alliance, my kid would start teaming up with yours to save the galaxy, too.” That was when Ashley Williams, the second human Spectre and the next (un)official babysitter, sputtered.

“W-What are you talking about? I didn’t say anything about James!”

Aaaaannd… busted. Shepard grinned that made Ashley believing that there was a mischievous glint in her eye, and Tarquin made a birdsong with enthusiasm, truly making her the next babysitter after James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw Ashley Williams as a misunderstood character as well as a great character during Mass Effect 3. She was more of a little sister character for Shepard instead of a burden, and she became awesome in my book when she could handle her alcohol. :P (Also, she had younger sisters, and I thought that since she's enlisted a soldier, she wasn't... babysitter material as much as soldier material.)


	5. Hannah Shepard

Admiral Hannah Shepard of the Alliance was the most famous person people would recognize, not just in wars but also in name. Her late husband made a name for himself before he passed away or he could see Jane graduate from the N-7 training program. Her battles against the turians in the Relay 314 war gained her animosity from the race, and the Alliance had a reputation of being anti-alien since the war. However, her past battles didn’t mean anything during the Reaper War, and the Reapers made everyone work together to fight back their homeworlds. Afterward, her daughter was found and recovered from the debris of the Old Citadel, and Hannah was proud of her daughter and was even happier that she had a grandson…

… who was a different species, but she didn’t care.

Nope. All she cared was ruffling the turian’s feathers by coddling the cute baby against his wishes.

“Aww… see? Tarquin’s so comfortable here!”

Tarquin’s grandmother cooed and rubbed the baby turian’s mandible, making the baby giggle and reach up to grab the finger.

Hannah Shepard had a chance to hold onto her grandson without the interference of outside influence, and she loved the baby when she had him on her sights. She wished that her husband was still alive, before and after the Reaper War. He was very much acting like her daughter and husband: very active, kind, and curious, and even if he was a turian and was one of the species she fought during the Relay 314 war, Tarquin was the cutest turian she would never harm or reject as her grandchild.

“If you want him to be comfortable, hold him properly, you insane human woman.”

On the other side, a holographic figure of Tarquin’s grandfather was instructing and demanding Hannah on handling the baby properly. Hannah may be related to the grouchy turian, but he wasn’t the one she was going to listen. When Hannah first met Tiberius, she greeted him in a civilized manner until she heard that the old turian was Garrus’s father. She loved her son-in-law, Garrus, and treated him like family, but when it comes to Garrus’s father, she was furious that his father had the balls to come to finally see the family after Tarquin’s birth. So, she made the first impression...

She squeezed his three-taloned hand and smiled with cold, dead eyes that she didn’t notice that his hand was about to crack or the panic on her daughter, her son-in-law, and her son-in-law’s sister’s faces.

She never saw him, who hurt her daughter and spurned his own son, at all before and during Jane’s pregnancy and vowed that if she ever met that “skull, bare-faced, pyjak of a bosh’tet”, she was going to make his life a living hell and make him feel what her daughter went through by her hands, despite the three reassurances from her family.

Not only that she had her crew fear of the emerging “Grandma Shepard”, Hannah had the respect, surprise, and amusement of the _Normandy_ crew, plus one laughing pilot, by mixing insults she created toward the Primarch.

Tiberius was glowering at her, but she was unmoved. Her focus was on the cutie in her arms, and Tiberius was never going to destroy the happy moment she was in.

“Please,” Hannah scoffed and bounced the giggling baby lightly, “Look at him. He’s happy and comfortable.”

“He’ll be happy and comfortable if you just place your hand on his back!” Tiberius growled; his mandibles were flexing in worry as he watched his own grandson clutching onto Hannah without a back support.

“Now really, I know how to handle a baby. I raised Jane when she was in diapers, too.”

“Mom, please.” Outside, Jane Shepard-Vakarian was doing what no one was going to see and take a picture to make a huge profit and fame: facepalming. When Hannah saw her daughter with the baby, both healthy and happy, Admiral Shepard hugged her and took her to her car with guards and soldiers saluting both the Shepard women in respect and honor. The media had tried to get their attention and to ask them the questions _involving_ her grandson, but they ignored it and had their own time going to the car.

There was one incident from that one annoying reporter that tried to humiliate her daughter _and_ her turian baby in her arms, but that was intercepted by the guards.

No one was going to demonize her pride and joy, especially the media, lest they want to know why she, Hannah Shepard, reached to the rank of Admiral.

“Oh fine. Here.” Hannah placed her free hand on Tarquin’s back, and she felt a rumble from the baby.

Now, _that_ was adorable!

Probably, because he came out of the ICU, he was swadled in a blanket multiple times when Hannah held him, and she couldn't feel the vibrations because of the cloth. Since Tarquin was just wearing a soft jumpsuit as well was a diaper inside, she could feel his squirms, his warmth, and his vocalizations at the palm of her hand. She lifted the baby close to her face and cooed.

“Now, who’s a good baby? Yes, you are! You are going to be so handsome throughout the universe that you might have every girl fall in love with you!”

“You do realize that he’s going to be a good turian citizen of the Hierarchy.” Hannah's eyebrow twitched, but she didn't want to blow up with the baby in her hands. Closing her eyes and inhaling deeply, she forced out a calm statement just for the old turian.

“Give me a moment.” She turned around and called out...

“Jane.”

At that moment, her daughter poked her head out, making Tarquin sang on the sight of his mom.

“Yeah?” Like always with the calling and answering since Jane was a child, Hannah cupped Tarquin, lightly brushed her forehead to his, and held him to her daughter.

“Would you please take Tarquin to the living room? I think he would love to watch the cartoons, and please close the door.” She smiled sweetly…

… too sweetly…

… that Jane wasn’t going to question her, took her happy baby, and walked away with her back to her mom.

Like every moment with that smile, Jane knew that whatever was going on was testing her mom's patience and needed both daughter and grandson to go elsewhere...

... before something would explode.

Mainly the communication room.

 

* * *

 

When both her daughter and grandson were away from the conversation, she turned and gave the most menacing glare to anyone who deserved her wrath.

Two times were for David Anderson and Steven Hackett: the first who concealed her daughter’s resurrection and the second who sent Jane to the Bahak system just to be in a court martial.

“And you do realize,” She growled, “that I don’t give two shits-“

“Admiral, language!”

“-if he’s going to be Alliance, in a Pilgrimage, a Rite, or in the Hierarchy as long as he’s doing what he loves and remembers visiting his family. Turian, krogan, batarian, or a different species, he’s my grandson, too.” She ignored the grumpy turian about her language, but she was getting pissed that he, who is the only one in the family she doesn’t like, was still stating that Tarquin is a turian, not the member of the family. Judging that he is currently witnessing a Shepard’s wrath, Tiberius stood up straight, and if the holograms weren’t transmitting just an electronic view of just his image, she would have seen a slight quiver of his mandibles.

“I know that he is also your grandson as he is mine as well, and I already have recognize that any children Jane and Garrus adopts will also be my grandchildren.” Tiberius states, but Hannah knows that there was more.

“Then, what? Is it because that you worried that Tarquin would not become a Hierarchy citizen if he doesn’t do his job correctly?” The Primarch shook his head.

“No. It’s not that.” Hannah raised an eyebrow but still held her glare. Tiberius sighed and shifted.

“I’m just worried that my grandson wouldn’t see me as a good grandfather or not visiting me. I have already started off late for a bit, but I want him to at least have good memories about me and not hate me. At least that I could make up for both Jane and Tarquin is to give them full Hierarchy citizenship and put them into the family lineage.” Admiral Shepard closed her eyes and calmed herself down. She opened them and had a gentle look.

“Primarch. Let me tell you something.” Getting his attention, Hannah told him her story.

“When my husband and I had Jane, I worried that I wouldn’t be a good mother or grandmother to her children, given my reputation and status in the Alliance. I worried that she would hate me for either pushing her to become a soldier or expecting her to follow the rules like a responsible adult.” Hannah chuckled softly.

“But my husband told me to do not worry and let her grow. He said that when they get to an age where they are free to do what they want, I would have let them go and experience their own paths. They will grow into adults and know rights and wrongs, but as long as we, parents, guide them and trust them to do what is right, they will become great people.” From Hannah’s speech, Tiberius felt calm and understood that even the Shepard women are the ones you should not trifle with, they are the ones who inspire people to follow and fight toward the end of the war.

“So what your husband is saying: we just have to be there for them.” Tiberius stated, and Hannah nodded.

“Correct. Now, if you feel that you are still unsure, I would gladly challenge you to a paintball war with old people: Krograns, Quarians, Salarians, Asaris, and anyone. I would definitely win though. You might need a cane to get from one place to another.”

“Spirits, why is it you, your daughter, and Krogans? And I’m not sure if you want to deal with a charging Krogan, but… Game. On. Admiral.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doing this part of the chapter was actually fun since it involves bickering in-laws. It's actually hilarious to hear one grandparent is so calm while the other is panicking and couldn't do anything from the other side of the galaxy, and the part where you do not want to mess with either Shepard or Vakarian women is both scary and funny.
> 
> Hannah Shepard did have a few dialogues throughout the Mass Effect Trilogy, but I was disappointed on her reactions toward her child. Jane Shepard is her only child AND did die, leaving her mom widowed. Therefore, I did try to do more background in this chapter as well as her reactions to the events and toward Tiberius's past actions against her daughter and Garrus's union.


End file.
